Bloodlust
by Painted Avocado
Summary: When atrocious crimes start happening in Hyrule after Ganon has been sealed, who is to blame? And what if the enemy is your own self. Can Link and Zelda combat the darkness or will they succumb to their inner demons?


**Hi! It's been a while since I wrote anything but now school's out and I get to do all the things I enjoy.**

**So this story, which mark my words, I will finish, takes palce after the events od Ocarina of Time. It involves a darker side of the series and will contain blood-sucking creatures. Well actually one, and without giving away the whole thing, you already know him. Now this creature is no pansy like Edward Cullen since I actually read _real_ vapire books. Most of them are written by Anne Rice. So may story won't be anything like: "Oh Zellda, like I'm totally in lurv with you even though I'm a 200 year-old pedophile vampire virgen who also happens to be a stalker, but I can't see you any linger because I want to rape- I mean eat you. Did I also happen to mention I watch you while you sleep and glitter under the sun?"**

**Dang this thing is short but the rest of the chapters will get longer. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way form and shape own any of LoZ characters. I will howerver own the occasional OC that pops up, but it's most likely to get****killed. **

**Prologue**

The black sky roared with all its might sending sets of thunder crashing down upon the earth. Clouds rendered this once beautiful kingdom into nothing more than a barren wasteland. With no light feeding the living things, plants withered and died.

I stood there, at the edge of the battle, unable to participate due to the firewall separating me from the duel. I was barely breathing at all as I watch Link doge one of Ganon's powerful attacks. Worst of all, his sword, the blade of evil's bane, laid beside me, encrusted in the soil. His fairy, Navi chimed and fluttered above the Gerudo king pointing to his weak spot, his tail. The hero delivered another powerful blow and much to my surprise the fire vanished.

"Zelda!" Link shouted at me. "The sword! Pass me my sword!"

I reacted almost in a blink of an eye, grabbing the Master sword by the hilt and using all my acquired Sheikah strength, I tossed the weapon with all my might. Link caught it with ease and stabbed the Gerudo king in the forehead before he was even able to get up. Black blood oozed freely from the newly inflicted wound.

It was time. I felt it. I felt how each sage gave me their strength, lent me their power to create the powerful seal that was going to keep Ganondorf locked away. He could not die, at least not now. That was not his destiny. These things I do not question, I know that the Goddesses always have a greater plan in mind for each and everyone of us, but I can't help but wonder sometimes, are they playing some sort of crude and cruel joke on us?

I could not waist anymore time pondering on these silly things. I had I job to do. I closed my eyes shut as I felt how the rush of energy, of adrenaline rushed in my veins, making me stronger. The transition was almost complete. I raised my hands to the sky, as if holding and enormous but invisible weight and in many ways, I was. The fate on Hyrule now rested upon my shoulders. A burden that Link had to carry since he was ten and now, it was my turn to return the favor. Golden light erupted from my palms. The same light that shrouded the porcine creature as it began to turn back to his human self.

His golden eyes burned with hatred as it looked straight at me and then at Link. But I was not intimidated. I had spent the best part of my life working form him and avoiding death almost everyday. The spell was almost complete and I would not back down. And the king surely felt it.

"Don't you think, even for a minute, that _this_ is over, princess" He spat, his eyes gleaming with pure hatred. "Your seal can only keep me trapped for so long and when I get out, and I will, be sure that _you_ will be the first to die."

"I will see that if you ever do get out," Link stepped into my defense, his eyes showing the same amount of hatred as Ganondorf's. "You'll die before you even get near her. Mark my words."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. But I had to remain focused. I could not afford to loose my head and let the Gerudo king escape.

"You can't beat my kid. I am immortal."

Those were his last words before vanishing in an explosion of bright white light. But when it was over we had won. I suddenly felt exhausted and my knees gave under my weight. Link caught my by the waist before I hit the ground. I closed my eyes for the briefest second enjoying the closeness between us. He spun me around so that I could face him and gently set me down. I could not get it. He was the one bleeding and bad, but his was more concerned about me, how van a person always put someone else's needs before his own was beyond me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with those gentle blue orbs shinning with concern. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes." I said weakly, that spell had taken a lot out of me, even with the energy of the rest of the sages. "Don't worry about me."

He offered me a hand, which I gratefully took and helped me stand up. The world around us seemed to melt and when it came to focus we seemed to find ourselves floating amidst and endless sunny blue sky. Realization hit me; it was over. Ganondorf's reign had finally come to and end. A new era of peace dawned upon Hyrule and it was all thanks to him; Link the brave boy who fooled my guards and entered my garden. Link the one I had dreamt about holding the sacred stones when I was merely ten. Link the young man who had saved Hyrule, practically on his own. He had endured many perils and battled great foes. He, who, because of all my mistakes, lost seven years of his life. He, who now stood before me, his sun-kissed skin covered with various gashes, cuts and burns, his once forest green tunic ripped in various places and coated with blood, most of it was his.

Link looked at me with a tired expression, but with a wide grin extended across his handsome features.

"We did it, it's finally over, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes," I could not find the words. I lost him for seven years and now, I had to let him go, again. But if things really worked out how they should, I would see him again, soon. "Link."

He looked up.

"Hand me the Ocarina."

"What? Why?"

"You have to go back, to live the seven years I took from you."

"No." His grip tightened around the holy object as he recoiled. "No, I don't understand, have you no need for me anymore?"

"I do, Link, but you have to live your life, you have to enjoy it how you were supposed to. We will see each other again," I really hoped this was true, but I was not really sure. "I promise." I half lied. "The Ocarina. Please"

I reach a hand out to him, with pleading eyes and his grip around the object loosened. I had to set things right, Fix my mistakes the best way I could. He handed the instrument to me and I brought it to my lips, playing the haunting melody I knew all too well. Dust-like particles covered the hero, forming some sort of crystal around him. His figure ascended a few feet into the airs and he disappeared from my sight.

"Goodbye." I whispered.


End file.
